The camdens and kinkirks A journey thoughout life
by I.Put.My.Arms.Around.You.And.I'm.alive
Summary: This is a story about the camdens and kinkirks. Kevin and Lucy relised they had this certain feeling for one another..but what do they do about it?
1. Kinkirks and Camdens as kids

Lucy camden Is 6 and is in 1st grade. Matt Camden is 8 and is in 3rd grade. Mary camden is 7 years old and is a 2nd grader. Annie camden is a stay home mom right now. Eric is a minister At the local community Church. They have a little baby who is 3 Named Simion camden. Annie is pregnate with another baby. They hope this would be their last.  
  
Lucy, Matt and Mary are very close with the kinkirks. Lucy's best friend is Patty-Mary. She also has a special relationship with her oldest brother Kevin. Matt and Kevin are best friends, he has a special bond with his sister patty-mary's best friend, Lucy camden. Mary and Ben are good friends. They do alot of things together.  
  
Kevin Kinkirk is 8 years old and is a 3rd grader with Matt Camden. Ben Kinkirk is 7 years old and is a 2nd grader. Patty-mary is a 1st grade and is in the same class as Lucy Camden her best friend. Kevin,Ben and Patty-Mary's dad is a Fire Fighter for the local fire department. Their dad's name is Paul Kinkirk. Their mom Karen is a doctor at the local hospital. The camdens and the kinkirks are very close to each other.  
  
Today it was a nice sunny day in may. It was a nice sturday afternoon, the flowers we're out..the sun rised high and bright. The Camdens and Kinkirks we're out side in pool playing. They we're in the Kinkirks pool. They we're playing a little game of Marco Polo. Lucy was it trying to figure out where Kevin was. Kevin knew not to go into the deep end, he knew Lucy couldn't swim that well yet and didn't want to do anything to hurt her.  
  
Today Lucy and I we're playing Marco Polo in the pool. Matt,Mary, Ben and my younger sister Patty-mary we're playing also. Me and lucy always had a special bond with each other since I can remember, she is like another sister to me just like matt and mary. Our family is always close to the Camdens. I like Lucy she's a nice girl, she is also funny.  
  
Later that night Lucy,Kevin,Mary,Ben,Matt and patty-mary are having a sleep over at the Kinkirks. They are all sleeping int kevin's room he has a big room almost as big as his parents. So lucy you excited that school is almost over.Kevin asked" Yeah, I can't wait. I just love the summer."lucy said" Everyone laughed. So do we"everyone eles said"   
  
It was now the end of the year. It was the last day of school. Patty-mary,Kevin,Ben,Mary,Matt and lucy are going into the pool and play volleyball at the Camdens. They have a dog named Happy. She is only a puppy right now. They only got her a couple months ago.  
  
It is now june is California..during there dummer vacation. Lucy...Do you want to come to the beach tomorrow with me ben and Patty-Mary. I would love for it if you can come."kevin said" I would love to but, I need to ask my mom if I am alould to. my mom has some strict orders you know. I can ask her"lucy said" Okay cool, Leta go ask her"kevin said" Is this alright with your mom"lucy said" Yes she said I can bring a friend and that friend is you"kevin said" Aww how sweet"lucy said" yeah no problem lets go aske your mom"kevin said" sure lets go"lucy said" Kevin and Lucy walked into her kitchen. She saw she wasn't in there. Kevin and lucy than walked into simion's room and saw her there. Hey you guy's whats up"annie said" Nothing, we would like to ask you something"kevin said" Okay sure"annie said" We'll I invited Lucy to the beach with Ben,Patty-mary and my parents and I was wounder if Lucy can come since my mom said I cam bring someone with me"kevin said" I don't see why not. Lucy you may go with kevin. When are you guys going to the beach"annie asked" Thank you , We're going tomorrow. 


	2. Love begins

This chapter takes place 8 years later. Lucy is now 15 years old , she will be 16 next month in november. Lucy has a crush on her bestFriend Patty-Mary's Oldest brother. She likes Kevin, they we're always close but now since they are older they have some feelings for each other. Matt is 17 years old and has a girl friend Ashley. Mary She's 16 she is dating Jordon. Simion he is 12 and is in 6th grade. Ruthie she is 8 years old. She is in 2nd grade.   
  
Kevin Kinkirk is 17 years old. He is a Jr. in the high school. He has a crush on Lucy camden now that she is older he feels something for her. He doesn't know how to tell lucy but he wants to tell her how he feels about her. Ben he is 16 he is in his 2nd year of high school, he likes mary Camden. He is jelous of Jordon that he is dating her. Patty-Mary is 15 is best friends with lucy she is dating a guy names Chris.  
  
Kevin wants to tell Lucy how he feels about her. But what he doesn't know is that Lucy likes him a lot. He doesn't know how to tell her because he doesn't want to make a fool out of himself and loose the friendship they have together between the both of them. Patty-Mary know's that Lucy likes him. She once almost let it slip. Lucy really wants to tell Kevin but doesn't know how to tell him she is afraid he doesn't like her the way she likes him and doesn't want to make a idiot out of her self and ruin their friendship between one another.  
  
Patty-Mary do you like lucy?"kevin asked" Yeah she is my best friend why?"Patty-Mary said confussed" Good I like her too"kevin said" Do you mean like have a crush on her"patty-Mary said" Yes, why"Kevin said" This is so good to be true"patty-Mary said" What you mean, Lucy likes me"Kevin said" Yes"patty-mary said" AWESOME"kevin said" Opps you weren't supost to know that don't tell her I told you okay or i'll be Dead"Patty-Mary said" OKay, I won't tell her but thanks for telling me thats so great to know"kevin said" okay sure"patty-mary said sarcastly"  
  
Kevin's POV: Tomorrow I am going to be telling lucy how I feel about her. I can't hold it back anymore, now that I know how she feels about me I know I am not going to make a idiot out of myself. I really want to be more than friends to her. I like her a lot and I hope she can accept me as her boyfriend. Patty-Mary seemed like she didn't care if I would be her boyfriend. I want to be her boyfriend anyways. She seems like the right girl for me.  
  
Lucy's POV: I hope I can have the guts to tell kevin how I feel about him someday. I think He has the right to know about how I feel about him. He is like my brother and I could tell him anything. I need to take a chance and find out if he likes me the way I like him. He is the only guy I had really fell for that I really like. I know he is like my brother but that doesn't change the feelings I have for him.  
  
Mary and Lucy's room:Mary what shirt do you liek better whith my SIlver Leather pants the Blue shirt or the Pink?"lucy asked her sister" I think the Pink shirt looks nice."mary said" Okay thanks. Lucy than put on her clothes and went into her bathroom in her room and brushed her teeth and did her hair. She than put on her make-up. She put on Pink eye eye shawdo. She put on black eye liner and some pink Lip gloss/lip stick. She wanted to give Kevin an Impression.Lucy what color pants. The white ones or the Blue ones"mary asked" Which color shirt you wearing"lucy asked" Pink"mary said" Whtie"lucy said" okay thanks. Mary than brushed her heair and did her teeth and grabbed her books and headed out to the car.  
  
At school: Wow lucy you you look great"kevin said" Lucy looks hott he said to himself. Patty-Mary why is your brother kevin Looking at me like that, He's staring at me"lucy said" I don't know why don't you go ask him"patty-Mary said" I will later"lucy said"  
  
The end of the school day: Lucy I want to talk to you"kevin said" I do too..Um..Why where you staring at me like that earlier"lucy asked" Well I guess it's because I...I..I.."kevin said" Kevin Just spit it out already"lucy said" I like you "Kevin said" Really Lucy said.Yes really. How do you feel"kevin said" I feel the same way about you as you do to me. I just didn't want to tell you because I thought it would be awkward since we are like brother and sister you know"lucy said" Yeah I know thats why I didn't tell You enither. before lucy could say a word kevin went down and kissed her..Lucy do you want to go to the pool hall and get something too eat"kevin asked" I would love to"lucy said" good..before he could find Lucy grabbed kevin and started to kiss him. Kevin liked that.   
  
Pool Hall: Lucy I am really glad you are my girl friend I really..really like you. I know I known you for the last 16 years of my life but we can't stop how we feel about each other can me"kevin said" No we can't and i'm glad you feel like that'lucy said"  
  
(next chapter:How is everyone going to take the news,How will patty-mary act, How will Mtt take that his best friend and her little sister are dating) 


	3. The accident

Kevin and Lucy decied they are going to be telling their parents tomorrow. Patty-Mary thinks something was up with her best friend because sje acted all weird around her during school and stuff. Patty-Mary wants to know what is up with her, She also wants to know what it up with Kevin. to herself: Oh my god I think I know There's something up with Kevin and Also lucy so if I put it together ... they are dating and not even saying anything!  
  
Kevin I think I know why you we're actiong weird lately I know I'm right. You can't lie so don't deny it"patty-Mary said" DOn't lie about what"kevin said" You have been acting weird all week long and so has lucy so I put the clues together you to are dating"patty-mary said" Yes we are but don't tell anyone we are telling out parents tomorrow"kevin said" okay fine  
  
Lucy was walking though the door when she heard her mom call her. She walked upstairs to the twins room and saw her with them. Lucy..a little help here"annie said" sure"lucy said" why are you in sush a good mood"annie asked" No reason"annie said" alright but I know theres something up and I am going to find out sooner or later can you go make dinner for me I put the directions on the kitchen table all you have to do is put the stuff in"annie said" sure..Can Kevin come over and help me"lucy said" Sure why not"annie said"   
  
Lucy was walking out the front door and took happy for a little walk next door. She than knocked on the door to see if kevin can come over. SHe knew her mom wouldn't mind since she was always busy with the new babies. Kevin came over and helped me cook dinner. Kevin stayed over. He bent over and kissed me when Matt came down and saw. What are you guys doing he asked. Matt I can explain"lucy said" I don't care if you guys wanted to date all you had to do is tell me. I would of understood."matt said"Matt than walked back upstairs to his room to listen to his music. Just than simion came down arguing with ruthie about something that know onw know's. Come on I need the money to buy it please. Ruthie I said no! But simion everyone at school has it! Ruthie you know how mom and dad won't let you have video games so theres no point for me to give you the money.  
  
It was the next day. It was the 4th of July where they always cecebrate it together. Everyone had sat done for dinner. Kevin and Lucy than finally stodd up to amke the announce ment. Mom, Dad, Annie, eric I love your daughter. I know we are like brothers and sister's but in my heart I know she isn't. I just can't help that feeling when you love someone. Me and Lucy had been dating for a week. We thought it was time for all of you guys to know.   
  
It was summer and The 6 kids always go on a trip. This time it's going to be a little bit differnt. Kevin and Lucy around with no parents..Who know's what they will do. Kevin, Lucy, Matt,Mary, Ben and patty-Mary had choose to go to Greece for 2 weeks. Lucy and Kevin's Parent's had a bad idea about this, now that they are dating. They don't know whar they will be doing when they are not around.  
  
Kevin and lucy we're sitting next to one another on the plane. Ben and Mary sat enxt to one another also. So did Patty-Mary and Matt. When they landed. Kevin asked lucy if she would like to stay in the room with her and patty-Mary. Lucy said yes. Matt,Mary,Ben. When Patty-Mary walked into the room she saw her brother and her best friend amking-out. She thought that was funny to see. She was suprised that he could get a nice girl like lucy. Patty-Mary likes lucy a lot. Patty-Mary walked next door to ben,mary and matt's room and started to talk. Hey guys what you doing"Patty-Mary said" Nothing, How come you aren't in your room with Kevin"ben said" If you want to know I don't think I could of broke them up, Once they start making-out i don't think they could stop"patty-Mary said laughing" Why you think they would do something like you know"Ben said" I don't know but what I can see I guess"patty-Mary said"  
  
They came home 2 weeks later and went home. it was almost August and school almost started. The week after they we're home something happened that changed the kinkirks lives. There was a Phone call late that night that Asked for Paul Kinkirk. Paul, dad where you going everyone asked. I got a call that there was a fire that is out of controll and they need help and I need to go I'm Sorry I'll see you when I get home"paul said" Okay bye"everyone said"Just as that was said paul walked out of the house and went to the fire and helped. He got his heavy suit on and went to help with the fire. He than went into the house with the other firefighters and started to squirt the water on the house. Just than the other firefighter called his name to come out. He headed to the door when the house just colapsed. Than they Called Karen and his family to tell them the bad news. Karen picked up the phone and answered it. Hello she said. Hi is This Karen Kinkirk"the man asked" Yes this is..May I asked who is speaking?"karen asked" I am callign from the fire Department to inform you about Paul Kinkirk. Their was a terible tradgety tonight. The house colapsed on top of him. Mrs. Kinkirk I am really sorry, By the time we got to him it was to late.'the man said" Okay than you" just than the kids came in the room and saw their mother crying.  
  
Mom whats wring"kevin said" I think we should sit down for you guys to hear this"karen said" Okay"they all said" Tonight your dad went out to help with the fire. He didn't get out in time and the house colapsed on him. By the time they could get to him it was to late he was gone."karen said" everyone starts crying. I'm going to see lucy I just can't be around here anymore"kevin said"  
  
Kevin knocked on the back door to the camdens. Eric answered it and saw Kevin crying he told Him that he can come in. Kevin what's wrong lucy asked as she came down the stairs with mary and matt. My..My..My dad was killed in a fire"kevin said crying" Oh my god I feel so bad for you. How is your mom"annie said" Not to good she wa shocked by the news.  
  
It was a couple day's later it was time for the funurel. The kinkirks were there as well as the Camdens. Everyone was crying. Patty-Mary was crying in Ben's chest. He couldn't control her from crying. He tried to calm her down. Lucy never had seen kevin cry like this before in his life. She never knew it. Kevin and lucy went back to his house and sat on his mom's couch to watch a movie. Kevin was kissing Lucy on the couch when he remembered what his dad told him."kevin when you find the ring person you love and want to spend the rest of your life with don't let your feeligns for one another get in the way do whats ring and do what you eblive in your heart" Kevin than did something that he knew that would change his life forever but he knew in his heart he wanted to. He brought Lucy up stairs and showed her hos much he loves her. Thye both new the conquenses of that but they did it anywaus. Lucy was now 16 years old and kevin was now 18. Kevin wants to propose to lucy but he is soon but when the time is right he told himself. 


	4. prom night

It was the end of Kevin and Matt's Senior year at highschool. He had choose what he wants to be. He choose something in plublic service. He wanted to be a Cop. He wanted to do something that helped save peoples lives like his dad did to help people. He was going to tell lucy what he was going to do and he is going to college for that. It was a month before the prom and Kevin decied to be asking Lucy to the prom soon. He knew he wanted to ask her to the prom and he is. The prom just isn't going to be any prom for her. She doesn't know what kevin is plaing. She always told him to not make prom nighta big deal.   
  
It was the next day of school and Lucy was getting dressed for school she just got out of the bathroom and dried her hair. She than went down stairs and ate a bowl of cereal. Than she went back up stairs and got resdy. SHe put her Black leather pants on with her Baby Blue shirt on. She than went into the bath room and she put a Sparlinking green on as hereye shawdow she than went and put the rest of her lip stick on. SHe than walked out of the house to the car where her siblings were waiting for her there.   
  
Lucy was at her locker when kevin apporched her. He saw her putting her books in. Lucy you looking amazing today I wanted to asked you some"kevins asked" Sure anything"Lucy said" I wanted to know if you would like to come to the prom with me?"kevin said" I would love to come to the prom with you. When is it"lucy asked" It is Next month in the beginning of may."kevin said" cool Lucy said. I'll see you later "kevin said"  
  
It was alter that night, Kevin and lucy are going on a date to the pool hall. Lucy I love you and I always will for the rest of my life. I am going to propose to you one day in the near future but when the time is right"kevin said" Okay"lucy said" I decied What I want to be"kevin said" really well what is it"lucy said" A cop"kevin said" A cop! with people shoting guns at you and trying to kill you"lucy said" Lucy don't worry I won't get hurt I promise I love you and I know you can get hurt but I want to do something that helps save someone's life. I know you don't understand but it's what I want"kevin said" Thats okay with me as long as your happy with what your doing"lucy said" Thanks Lucy..I love you He bent down and kissed lucy and Played pool.  
  
It was a week before the prom she went to look for a nice prom dress. She went into this store and found a nice Black dress with no straps on it. She brought that and Got some nice High heals. She went home and showed her sister. Her sister mary loved it and she knew Kevin would too. Kevin was at the jewerley store that day picking out a engagement ring that he knew Lucy would like.  
  
It was the day before the Prom Lucy went tot he hair stylest and got her hair done. She got some Dirty blonde high lights in her hair and got it washed. She also got her hair wavy also. Than the following day it was the prom she was so excited she knew it was going to be a great night, but she didn't know Kevin had something huge planed for that night.  
  
it was the day of the prom. Lucy just finished putting her dress on and make-up on and shoes and jewerley on. She looked into the mirror and looked at herself. Her sister told her Lucy don't worry you look nice and Kevin would love it. Just than she heard her mom call for her. She than grabbed her purse and headed down stairs and saw keving standing by stairs next to her dad and Matt. Kevin's jaw dropped his eyes widen and he saw how beautiful she looked. He couldn't belive it she looked gorgous. He went to the stairs and extended his arm and she took a hold of it. Than he bent down a kissed her. Lucy's parents took some pictures of them together. They then headed out the door to the limo.  
  
Prom: Lucy you look amazanly beautiful tonight, you always are tonight something seems so different in you"kevin said" you look great your self "lucy said ase she went to kiss him" They we're dancing for a while. Than it was the last song of the night kevin and lucy were dancing. They named Kevin Kikirk as Prom King. Lucy Camden as Prom Queen. They than left the prom and got in the limo.  
  
Kevin took lucy to this fancy resutrant. Lucy couldn't belive it she never seen a place like this before. She relised it was a hotel and a resuraunt. kevin and Lucy we're walked over to the table. After their Saldas came Kevin asked Lucy to dance with her. The Dance was over and he went down on one knee and took a black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. Lucy eyes started to fill with tears she couldn't belive it. Lucy camden I love you will you do the honner in tieing the knot with me..will you be my wife?"kevin asked" Yes Kevin Kinkirk I will Marry you and be your wife. He than slipped on thw ring to her finger and got up and kissed her on her lips they than went to sit down and ate their food. Kevin and lucy walked into their hotel room and he started to kiss her.  
  
The next day Kevin and Lucy walked though the front door of the house. They see everyone eating breakfast. Than Everyone notices the ring on lucys left hand 3rd finger. They we're woundering id Kevin had promosed to her because it looks like a engagement ring. Lucy are..are you en--gage..ed"annie said" Yes we're getting married"Lucy said" I'm so happy for you two I can't belive my lilttle baby is getting married. Lucy went upstairs and got changed and went to kevin's. Kevins mom and Patty-Mary see the ring on Luc's hand they ask kevin. kevin did you propose to lucy"karen asked" YEs i did I love her an I want to spend the rest of my life with her and we want to be with each other"kevin said" 


	5. Lucy and PattyMary's prom

It is thr month of the prom for Patty-Mary and Lucy. Lucy had asked her boyfriend Kevin Kinkirk to go to the prom with her. Kevin and Lucy wer'e getting married that summer. Patty-Mary is going to the prom with her boyfriend Chris. Lucy had already went shopping for her prom dress shoes and purse. She also went to get her hair done since it was two days before the prom. Lucy had got a Pink dress that went to about knee's. She got some nice high heals to go with that. She got a brand new Coach purse which was her favorite kind of all time. Patty-Mary had got a light Blue dress and she had got a nice white Coach bag. Her and lucy went shopping for their prom things together. Saturday was the prom. Lucy and Patty-mary we're getting their hair done and make-up done for them,They want to look nice for their boyfriends.

Lucy and patty-Mary we're putside by Patty-Mary's pool getting a nice tan. It was a really nice day to go into the pool the sun shined high, It was almost 90 degree's outside. Kevin and ben cam outside to go in the pool. They jumped into the pool and the water splashed Lucy and Patty-Mary.

"Ahh.." Lucy and Patty-Mary screamed while getting up out of the chair. "what you guys don't like water" Ben asked? "We do..But we didn't want to get wet right not"Lucy stated. "Ohh" Kevin said. Before lucy could say anything Kevin went and picked up lucy and carried her into the pool. He put her on her feet and started kissing her. "Ben..do they always kiss that much when i'm not around"patty-Mary asked? "Yess!" ben said.

It was the day of the prom and Lucy and Patty-Mary had went to get their hair and Make-up done for them. Lucy got her hair in a bun and it was wavy with some peices sticking out just like how she wanted it. She had a peice of hair going down her face. Patty-Mary got her hair in a bun also. They went and drove back home.

Lucy was in her room putting her dress on. She wanted to make-sure she looked prefect for Kevin. She walked slowly to the bathroom and went to the sink where she found her tooth brush and tooth-paste. She needed to brush her teeth before she left. SHe grabbed her Blue tooth brush and she also grabbed her bottle of minty fresh Cologate toot-paste. She brushed her teeth for about 5 minutes. She than used mouth wash to wash out her mouth. Her mom was walking slowly to her bedroom to get her. When she walked into her room she was so shocked. She couldnt belive it..Lucy looked beautiful. She was no longer her baby, she was all grown up. Next month she was getting married to Kevin. She had her camerea in her hand and took a few pictures of Lucy before walking down the stairs to stand by Kevin and her husband Eric. Lucy came down the stairs Erc and Kevin's eyes had widen they couldn't belive how beutiful lucy looked that night. They took a lot of pictures of Lucy and Kevin that night, They wanted some to ahve memeries of them.

Lucy and Kevin wer'e walking down to the limo where Patty-MAry and Chris wer'e seated. Kevin and lucy got in and sat down. They finally arrived at the prom.Kevin and Lucy had got out and walked up to the steps. Before lucy could walk up them kevin grabbed her and Kissed her. "kevin what was that all about" Lucy asked kevin. " I wanted to kiss you. You look really beautful tonight. I can't wait till next month..we're going to be married and being together for the rest of our lives" Kevin said. "Kevin I know.. I am excitied to I can't wait to be your wife. I love you" Lucy said. as she said that they walked up the stairs to the prom room where there we so many people in the room dancing. the first song that was on was "angels..by jessica simpson" Everyone was dancing to that. Kevin and Lucy we're dancing. Patty-Mary thought Kevin and Lucy wer'e getting a little to close that night.They also had played the song"underneath..by jessica simpson" The prom was almost over and Kevin,Lucy,Patty-mary and chris we're dancing to the last song. They Made Lucy Prom Queen and kevin prom King. The prom was over Lucy.Kevin.Patty-mary and Chris we're walking over to the limo to go home. Kevin and Lucy wer'e going to lucy's house to watch a movie together.

Lucy and Kevin wer'e relaxing on the couch watching a horror movie"Cabin Fever" Kevin had his Arm around lucy, She had he head relaxing on his chest while she and Kevin watch the movie. Kevin leaned over and kissed her. Before the movie ended Lucy and kevin had fell asleep on the couch. Annie and eric wer'e walking by the living room and saw them. They didn't want to wake them up so they just let them sleep on the couch.

Chapter 6 coming soon!


	6. Kevin and Lucy's Wedding day!

It was a week after Lucy's graduation. Kevin and Lucy we're getting married next week. Lucy is going to be attending crawford for college with Kevin. Lucy and Kevin had found a nice house in Glen Oak that they bought. It was a house with 8 rooms. 4 1/2 Bathrooms, A large Kitchen and Living room. They we're moving their stuff in before they go on their honey moon. They had just bought a nice King Size bed to put in their room. Today kevin was going down to get this tux sized. Lucy had got a nice while silk wedding dress. It was a nice strapless wedding dress. She was so excitied to be married to kevin in a couple of days. She couldn't wait any longer to be married to the man of her dreams.

It was the day before the wedding. Patty-Mary and Lucy wer'e going to get their hair done. Lucy had got some golden Blonde High Lights in her hair. patty-Mary had Light Brown hair. She wanted to get it dyed..She got ehr hair dyed to redish brown hair that she really liked. After their hair was done Patty-mary and Lucy had went down to get something to eat. They went to get chinesse food at this new resturant. They went and ate some food. After they ate they decied to go to the spa for the day to relax. Lucy always loved the spa. it was around five O'clock at night and they went and drove home.

They had the wedding respetion at The pool hall. They had all kinds of food there. They had a cake there. Most of the extened family wer'e there,besides the colonel, grandma ruth, Grandpa Charles and there second cousins. They wer'e arriving tomorrow. Kevin had mat most of lucy's family. They had a blast at the pool hall that night.

It is the wedding day now. kevin is just waiting and watching t.v with Simion at the camdens house. He just wanted to wait around in sweats until he had to put his tux on. Lucy was out getting hair hair and make up on. Lucy is getting a bun in her hair it is curly and some peices are sticking out of it just like she likes it, she had a little peice of hair running down her face. She had got her make-up done. Kevin,simion,eric,Matt,Sam,david,Ruthie, Mary and annie we're driving down to the church after they all got their clothes on. Mary was the maid of honnor and Ruthie was one of the brides maid's. Ben was Kevin's Best man. Lucy was at the church getting her wedding Gown on. Her mom just than came into the room and saw her. "her mom can you zipper this for me"Lucy asked. "Sure honey" annie said. Annie zippered it. She had some flash backs of Lucy when she was a baby. Lucy had to snap annie out of it. Annie helped lucy put her other things on. The weddign starts at three O'clock.

The music started playing. Everyone started to walk down to their spots. Than they we're playing the brides music and lucy started walking down the alie with matt. She let go of him and Annie went and lifted her viel that was over her face. She than took kevin's hand and on to the altor where she meet Eric. "who takes them to be married" Eric said" we do..everyone laughed. WHo does not want these two to be married speak now or forever hold your peace" Eric said. Everyone was silent. Kevin Do you take Lucy to be your wife?" Eric asked "I do" Kevin replied. "lucy do you take kevin to be your husbnad?" Eric asked " I do" Lucy replied "may i Have the rings" Eric asked sam and david walked over to eric with the rings. "kevin Repeate after me. I kevin take thee Lucy to be my wife" Eric said "I kevin take thee Lucy to be my wife" Kevin replied "to have and to hold" Eric said "to ahve and to hold" Kevin replied "for richer or poorer" Eric said "for richer or poorer" Kevin replied "till death us till part" Eric said " till death us till part" Kevin Replied "I do" Eric said " I do" Replied Kevin.Kevin slipped the ring on her finger "lucy repeate after me. I lucy take thee kevin to be your husband" Eric said "I Lucy take thee kevin to be my husband" Lucy replied" to have and to hold" Eric said " to have and to hold" Lucy replied. "for richer or poorer" Eric said " for richer or poorer" Lucy Replied "till death us till part" Eric said "till death us till part" Lucy Replied" I do" Eric said "I do Lucy replied" Lucy slipped the ring on his finger. "you may kiss your bride" Eric said" Kevin had kissed Lucy and everyone clapped. " I know in my honnor present you as mr. and Mrs. Kinkirk" Eric said. They went and walked down to alie and went to the limo and took the the reseption. They ate and danced till the wedding was over. Everyone said good bye and good luck with your marraige life. Everyone was leaving and so did lucy and kevin. They we're in the same place where kevin proposed to lucy. They went to their honey moon suit for the night. They walked upstairs to their hotel room. Lucy tried to walk in but kevin picked her up and brought her in. The Next day they caught their flight to greece for their honey moon they had a blast that day.


End file.
